


So, What is the Truth?

by Wired_Prophet



Series: Scourge is Alive [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Weapons, Whirl Being Whirl, scourge is a goddamn nark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: Whirl has to know.





	So, What is the Truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny tiny addition to the Scourge series. No Cygate this time around, but I would like to do that again in the future.

“You from Tetrahex, too?” Whirl asked before he fired his rocket launcher.

Scourge waited for the round to hit the target with a spectacular explosion. The launcher really was a work of art.

They watched the target burn up and smolder. “Yes, I lived there all my life before I left with Cyclonus and Galvatron on the Ark.” Scourge pulled back his bow and released an arrow into the bullseye in front of him. It hit dead center and sat indifferently for a few seconds. He almost went to speak again when the arrow suddenly burst into a sparky flame.

“Lame.” Whirl said.

The other mech hummed. “The delay needs to be fixed but,” he gave the string another good tug, “the limbs are very durable. I might ask Brainstorm to sell it to me once it’s done.”

“Eh, he’ll probably give it to you for free. It’s not his best.” They set down their weapons in the “tested” pile and began picking up new ones: a couple of brightly colored grenades and a throwing axe. “But anyway, I have to ask about something weird Cyclonus said once.”

Scourge raised a brow and looked up from the axe. “Alright?” 

“Okay so, I was on patrol duty once and Cyclonus was late for his shift to do cleaning or something.” He waved a claw dismissively. “I was in the hallway when Drift went to go wake him up, and when Cyclonus came out he said it was against Tetrahexian culture to wake someone without permission.” Whirl looked the tracker in the eye. “Scourge, I have to know if this is true.”

Scourge glared back solemnly. “Whirl, I can tell you with total confidence,” he placed a servo on his own chest, “that is a complete and total lie.” 

They stared at each other for a second before Whirl burst into laughter, waving one of the grenades. “I knew it! I mean he’s always been a bad liar, but I couldn’t be sure, ya know?”

At this point Scourge was also chuckling into his fist. He cleared his intake and grinned. “No, we never had anything like that. He was just being what the professionals call a ‘grumpy old bitch’.”

Whirl laughed even harder at that and held a claw on to one of the larger storage boxes. Scourge smiled as decided he quite like the demeanor of the helicopter. He began wiping down the axe; perhaps Cyclonus’s other friends weren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this just so I could call Cyclonus a grump old bitch.


End file.
